


Шрамами по коже...

by Lirrda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Мысли, чувства... Кислотой по венам. Узлами, сплетениями.(Сборник драбблов)





	1. Предательство (Давина, Кол)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*09. Изгнание Давины

_Предательство._  
  
Какое оно на вкус?  
  
Я знаю наверняка. Горький миндаль, с привкусом металла на кончике языка. Такого холодного, что сводит зубы.  
  
Оно пахнет чем-то безумно родным и знакомым с детства. Поцелуями матери и объятиями друзей. У него их лица.  
  
Предательство расползается по всему телу, охватывая каждую клеточку, не пропуская и миллиметра, не оставляя никаких шансов забыть хотя бы на мгновение.  
  
Оно остается шрамами на коже, через которые проникает кислотой в кровь, добираясь до самого сердца. Прожигает насквозь, и я снова чувствую его вкус.  
  
Это так больно.  
  
Сколько у меня этих шрамов? Понятия не имею.   
  
Они бьют наотмашь, раскраивая грудную клетку, заставляя желать выцарапать собственное сердце и напоминая о каждой совершенной ошибке.  
  
Исправить все, что натворила? Не могу.  
  
Жалею? Безумно. Но разве я многим хуже других?   
  
Я падала в бездну, пыталась взлететь. Разбилась, увы.  
  
Вместо меня осколки. Сердце в падении сгорело в пепел.  
  
Только знаешь?  _Я не сдамся._  
  
Пережду, перетерплю, выстою. Выжгу все напалмом. Все, что было. Друзья, враги. Уже не важно. Я восстану однажды. Снова. Как и всегда.  
  
_Предательство?_  
  
Все еще больно бьет ножом под ребра. Только с каждым разом это все привычней.  
  
Теперь я лучше понимаю. Ты стал монстром, потому что устал от предательств.  
  
Я стану тоже. Уже плевать.  
  
Снова соберусь из обломков и стану жить.  
  
Теперь я одна и сама за себя. Больше никого.  
  
Отныне ни друзей, ни врагов. Лишь я. Вот и все.  
  
_Ну и что?_  
  
Уже все равно.


	2. Мне не жаль (Элайджа, Клаус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*05 Флешбек. 1002 год. Элайджа узнает об убийстве матери.

Всего одна фраза, и сердце разлетается на куски.  
  
 _Предательство_.   
  
Чудовищное слово, не правда ли?  
  
Уж тебе ли не знать.  
 _  
Душу выворачивает наизнанку от осознания твоей лживости, и где-то в горле застывают слова, а мозг отказывается верить._  
  
Но это чертова правда.  
  
Каково это, брат? Каково было держать  сердце матери в руках? Каково лгать, глядя нам в глаза и обрекая нас на смерть?  
  
Ты думал, мы не простим? Да, ты прав. Кое-кто бы не простил и ушел в никуда.   
  
Но разве так лучше, Клаус?  
  
Лучше довериться  _ей_ , а не мне?   
  
 _Ярость застилает глаза, и сердце стучит гулко где-то в висках.  
  
Понимание и прощение? Не сейчас_.  
  
Злость и обида — лучшее время для открытия новых способностей, брат.  
  
Тебе больно?  _Не меньше, чем мне._    
  
Она — лишь вынужденный ущерб, не более.  
  
Мне не жаль. И не будет никогда.   
 _  
Семья превыше всего_ , Никлаус. Ты ведь знаешь.  
  
Ты не мог остаться один, и ты не будешь. Всегда и навечно. Наше собственное проклятье.  
  
Но ты ведь понимаешь — за все нужно платить. Твоя цена — твоя боль.  
  
Я заплачу позже. По всем счетам. Когда-то, когда ты будешь давно прощен, и в горле не будет стоять ком при воспоминании о матери и твоей лжи. Обязательно заплачу. Демон возмездия уже за спиной и ждет своего часа. Я знаю. Чувствую его дыхание.  
  
Но сейчас — мне  _не жаль_.


	3. Я же ведь брат твой (Кол, Финн)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*15 встреча Кола и Финна

_— Для тебя никогда не было надежды, брат._  
  
Знакомый голос и такая привычная ярость вскипает в груди.  
  
До чего хочется броситься, растерзать, отомстить, но…  
  
 _Я же брат твой, Финн._  
  
Чертова сила. Я младше — значит, слабее. И не имеют никакого значения все годы, что тебя не было среди нас. До чего же это раздражает.  
  
 _Ты помнишь? Мы были людьми._  
  
Злость. Злость так душит и гнев застилает глаза. Все время, проведенное среди ведьм мелькает перед глазами. Вся боль, что пришлось вытерпеть перед смертью, снова фантомно маячит где-то на периферии сознания.  
  
 _Тебе все равно._  
  
Весь в своей ненависти. Даже сейчас, во тьме улицы, снова живой, ты упиваешься своей правотой. Плевать на все. Ты доволен, что был прав — ни для кого из нас нет спасения.  
  
 _Я пытался тебе помочь. Я за тебя мстил. А ты меня убил._  
  
Тебе ли не знать, каково это? Умирать за ошибки других. Обидно, да? Так за что же я? За то, что не хотел подчиняться другим? За то, что любил семью? За то, что хотел жить? За что, брат?  
  
 _Ты защищал меня. Когда-то давно, в детстве. Почему все изменилось?_  
  
Где-то в душе столько вопросов, хотя снаружи — только сжигающая ярость. А ты спокоен. Боги, до чего ж ты спокоен и так хочется разорвать тебя, чтобы не помнить, забыть и не вспоминать.  
  
Ты действительно прав. Мы все безнадежны. Но почему же тебе так на все наплевать?   
  
 _Снова жив, снова вампир, снова упиваешься ненавистью._  
  
Все цепляются за свой якорь. У меня ярость, у Клауса паранойя, у Элайджи его благородство. А что у тебя? Твоя ненависть? Чем лучше? Ты считаешь себя правым. В чем?  
  
 _Скольких ты убил? Ты считал? Я убийца, знаю. Но я хотя бы это признаю._  
  
Только знаешь, это все еще не конец. Я не могу тебя убить, я не могу отомстить, но ты пойдешь ко дну вместе с нами. Доволен?   
  
 _Всегда и навечно, помнишь?_    
  
Общее проклятье.  
  
 _И все же, ты не прав. Я нашел свою надежду. Ты свою — потерял._


	4. Отпустила (Ками, Клаус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*15 Камилла прогоняет Клауса.

Больно. Что-то в груди скулит и разрывает внутренности. Сердце бьется так, что иногда кажется – я оглохну от этого звука. Кислород в легких выжигает все внутри, а я… я мертва.

_– Меня устраивает моя новая жизнь!_

Я теперь лгу. Тебе. Себе. Всем. 

Не могу. Не справляюсь.

Вся жизнь, вся моя жизнь изломана и перевернута с ног на голову и я не понимаю, куда мне от этого деваться. 

_– Мои чувства изменились._

Почти ощущаю твою обиду мерзким осадком где-то на языке. Прости, нельзя иначе. Мне страшно, Клаус. Я не умею быть вампиром. Больше не могу быть человеком. Кто я? Скажи, потому что я – не знаю.

_Почему ты не слышишь, как я кричу?_

Услышь меня, останови, скажи, что я глупая и все делаю неправильно! 

_Ты молчишь._

Твое молчание и этот взгляд, полный непонимания и обиды – он больно бьет в самое сердце, и так хочется забрать назад все свои слова, сказать, что все это неправда и почувствовать защиту в твоих руках. Но теперь ты не можешь мне помочь. Уже нет.  
 _  
– Та часть, что верила в твое искупление была человеческой. Ее больше нет._

Лгать, оказывается, так просто. Всего лишь слова, ничего больше. Я верю, Клаус, все еще верю. И, наверное, буду верить всегда, но... Я больше не могу. Не чувствую себя защищенной, не чувствую себя человеком, я не чувствую  _тебя_.

_– Она не ошиблась._

Ну что мне делать, если она правда не ошиблась? Той девушки уже нет.  _Меня_  нет. Уничтожена. Я боюсь. Едва ли не впервые. Боюсь ее, тебя, себя. Даже почти смешно. Паранойя, оказывается, заразна.

Где-то в голове набатом бьет мысль – она вернется. Обязательно вернется и придет за мной, а если не она, то кто-то еще. Сколько врагов у тебя? Даже думать не хочу. 

Я должна выжить. Научиться бороться и быть сильной, но с тобой – не смогу.

_Эгоистично. Сама знаю._

И плакать. Так хочется плакать, но нельзя. Ты же рядом, ты же видишь. Только бы… Всего пару минут продержаться, а потом рыдать, не жалея себя, так чтобы ничего не осталось. Чтобы эта тоска, выворачивающая внутренности, наконец ушла.

_Не поможет. Ты больше не рядом._

Прости меня, Клаус. Так было нужно. Нам обоим.

_Я не забыла. Я тебя отпустила._

 

 

 

 


	5. Ты теперь свободен, брат (Элайджа, Финн

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*17 Финн умирает.

В серебристый сон  
Ты бы с ним ушёл  
По дороге вечных звёзд.  
Над простором строгих гор  
Ты бы перед ним  
На колени встал,  
Не стыдясь ни слов, ни слёз.  
Кто любил – тот и распял...

  
  
 _900 лет._  
  
Я не знал, Финн. Я не знал.  
  
 _Где-то в груди что-то скребется и скулит, требуя отпустить на волю._  
  
Я никогда не думал об этом так. Казалось, ты презирал нас, ты уничтожал нас, и гроб представлялся для тебя лучшим выходом. Чтобы спасти других, понимаешь?  
  
 _Это совсем не оправдывает._  
  
Обвинять тебя было куда легче, чем пытаться что-то решить. Ты ведь никогда не мог ответить. Ни единого шанса для этого.   
  
 _Старший брат._  
  
В погоне за попыткой сохранить семью, я никогда не забывал тебя. Ты был первым, кого я знал.   
  
Нелюдимый, с самого моего детства угрюмый. Но я любил тебя когда-то. Почти забыл об этом. Но не тебя. Хотя из всех сил старался не думать.  
  
 _Горло обжигает горький привкус вины._  
  
Я так виноват. Нет смысла просить прощения. Его нет. И не будет. Слишком поздно.  
  
 _Ты ненавидел нас._  
  
Наверняка до сих пор ненавидишь. Заслуженно. Сотни лет в гробу… Я представить не мог, что ты мог быть в сознании. Должен был. Я старше, я мудрее других, но я не хотел, не хотел вспоминать про тебя. Не желал знать, что ты вообще все еще существуешь.  
  
 _От этого нельзя убежать. Прошлое всегда догоняет — неизменная истина._  
  
Знаешь, я кажется впервые за тысячелетие снова тебя понял. Как когда-то… Тысячу лет назад, ты помнишь? Мы были старшими, мы приглядывали за остальной семьей. Мы чувствовали друг друга. Как настоящие братья.  
  
 _Больше нет. Все ушло. Ты ушел._  
  
Я… я пытался все вернуть, ты видишь? Опоздал на целые века. Ты больше не слышишь. Не хочешь. Та трещина, вклинившаяся между нами, превратилась в чертову Марианскую впадину.  
  
 _Не докричаться, не переплыть._  
  
Но, может быть… Если бы ты остался жив? Может быть, годы спустя, сотни лет, тысячу, мы могли бы все вернуть? Когда-нибудь, брат?  
  
 _Мы не можем. Тебя нет._  
  
От мысли об этом что-то больно выворачивает внутри. Непривычно. В первый раз подобного не было. Было плевать.   
  
Тут тоже виноват.  
  
 _Везде виноват._  
  
Но я всего лишь пытался спасти семью. Я так отвык от тебя. Это все еще не оправдывает. И не оправдает никогда.  
  
 _Ты был прав, брат. Так чертовски прав._  
  
Невозможно жить так всю вечность. Без шансов на спасение. Без шансов на избавление. Со всеми воспоминаниями. Я помню, какими мы были людьми. Я вижу, какими мы стали сейчас.  
  
 _Все так извращено, изломано. Не починить, не исправить._  
  
Ты мертв. Снова. А я не успел. Не успел попытаться объяснить, — я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал. Мне казалось – для тебя, нежелающего быть вампиром, вечный сон будет избавлением. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы это превратилось в бесконечный кошмар.   
  
 _Может быть, ты пытался не убить нас, а спасти?_  
  
Так, как ты мог. Так, как твой обезумевший разум тебе кричал. Оставляя тебя заколотым, я тоже думал, что спасаю. Не уверен, чья попытка хуже.  
  
 _Ты теперь свободен, брат._  
  
Не думаю, что ты простил. Что мы заслуживаем этого. Но я могу обещать лишь одно – больше тебя не потревожат. Теперь ты волен наслаждаться тем, чего тебе не дали в жизни – настоящим покоем.


	6. Не простить и не забыть (Кол, Финн)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*17 Финн умирает

Кровь за кровь!  
В том воля не людей, а Богов.  
Смерть за смерть!  
Ты должен не роптать, а терпеть.  
Здесь твой ад!  
Ты знаешь - нет дороги назад.  
Пей свой яд!

  
  
 _Ты убил меня!_  
  
Все. Все вокруг тебя защищают. Каждый из моей сумасшедшей семейки. Даже Ник, который сотнями лет не выпускал тебя из гроба, которому всю бесконечно долгую жизнь было на тебя плевать и тот — смотрит так, словно я не прав.  
  
 _Ты всех нас пытался убить. Даже ребенка не пожалел._  
  
Тебе больно? Да, я вижу. Мне тоже было больно. Ты оставил меня одного, умирать в муках на  _ее_ глазах. Обрек меня на ад. Удивлен, что мне тебя не жаль?  
  
 _Око за око. Зуб за зуб._  
  
Ты заслужил эти страдания. Ты должен помучиться, хотя бы немного. Тебе не повредит. После всего, что ты делал, – яд оборотня – не самое страшное. Ты закован в своем теле — больше не обмануть. Заслуженная кара. Карма видимо, все же существует.  
  
 _До чего же очаровательно._  
  
Из-за тебя все это произошло. Ты не уничтожил пулю, подставив всю семью под удар, ты раз за разом предавал нас, ты всегда презирал нас, но они словно всё забыли.  
  
 _Я – не забуду._  
  
Хочется смотреть как ты мучаешься и наслаждаться.   
  
Сумасшедший? Возможно. Даже наверняка. Кровь в венах кипит и выжигает все чувства в душе. Ярость так и не проходит. И не сбежать никуда.  
  
 _Ты умираешь._  
  
Чертов ты ублюдок, ты действительно умираешь. Но так не может быть. Так не должно быть. Как мне тебя ненавидеть, если ты умрешь?   
  
 _Как злиться на тебя, если ты умер, защищая семью?_  
  
Даже это ты сделал словно назло всем. Разве ты не мог застрелиться своей гребанной пулей или погибнуть в очередной попытке уничтожить нас? Но нет, ты полез спасать всех.  
  
 _Забавно. И почему-то слеза срывается с ресниц._  
  
Ерунда. Остатки прошлого. Я все еще помню свое детство, Финн. В очередной раз в кровь разбитые колени и твои попытки спрятать меня от отца. Я помню, брат. Только тех нас давно нет. Мы мертвы. Осталась только ненависть.  
  
 _Не простить и не забыть тебя._  
  
Я тебя презираю. Как и раньше. Как и будет впредь. Только… Ты все равно мой брат. Семья. Этого ничто не изменит. Ни твои предательства, ни моя злость. Всегда и навечно, сам знаешь.  
  
 _Я не хотел тебе смерти._  
  
Только страданий. Ты должен был всего лишь страдать. Сильно. Но оставаться живым.   
  
 _Я знаю, каково это. Умирать в мучениях. Даже ты этого не заслужил._  
  
Я не забуду, Финн. И не прощу никогда. Но в память о том, что когда-то было…  
  
 _Найди свой покой среди хаоса, брат._


	7. Всегда и навечно. До скончания времен, брат (Фрейя, Финн)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*17 Финн умер.

Ушел мой брат. Ушел на небо.  
Я так люблю тебя, я не могу поверить, брат.  
Ушел мой брат. Ушел, как будто не был.  
А я по-прежнему среди людей ищу твой взгляд.

  
  
  
 _Задыхаюсь. Я дышать не могу, Финн. Слезы душат, не переставая._  
  
Грудную клетку разрывает боль. Не фантомная. Почти настоящая. Так хочется ее выдрать, выцарапать, удрать от нее на край земли.  
  
 _Невозможно._  
  
Это словно… Словно забрали что-то очень важное, без чего жить можно, но лучше бы сдохнуть.  
  
Я столько лет искала тебя. Всех вас. Я ждала, я надеялась, я… Так мечтала, что все будет хорошо.   
  
Вместе. Семья. Большая, дружная, любящая друг друга.  
  
 _Мечта осталась мечтой._  
  
Братья в вечном раздоре, а ты мертв.   
  
 _Хугин и Мунин._  
  
Старые скандинавские легенды. Только в легендах вороны были вместе. Нам же суждена вечная разлука.  
  
 _Меня отняли у тебя. Тебя отняли у меня. Чертова судьба._  
  
Ты хотел свободы, избавления – ты свободен, мой брат. Только я… Я пока никак не могу понять, а как же дальше жить мне, без тебя?   
  
 _Руки дрожат и сердце кровью обливается._  
  
Не бойся за меня, Финн. Я справлюсь со всем. У нас большая семья, мы сможем защитить друг друга. А боль… Она никогда не пройдет, напоминая о себе непроходящей тоской до конца моей жизни, но я засуну ее поглубже и буду жить как-то.  
  
 _Я бы спасла тебя, защитила, всю землю бы руками перекопала, чтобы ты остался жив. Ты не хотел._  
  
Я знаю, что это такое. Не хотеть жить. Разумеется, я принимаю твое решение, что мне еще делать?   
  
 _Все, что случилось – не исправить. Ни единой секунды._  
  
Мысли о тебе отдаются болезненным стуком в груди. На исстрадавшемся сердце еще один шрам. Очередной. Сколько их там? Не знаю. Я стараюсь их заглушать, но я помню. Все, что было. Никогда не забыть.  
  
 _Столько сотен лет, память о тебе и отце не позволяла мне опустить руки, а теперь… Вас обоих нет. Вы были всем, что связывало меня с прошлой жизнью._  
  
Теперь у меня есть семья. Совсем новая. Я все еще пытаюсь найти к ним верный подход. Знаю, у вас всех было много разногласий, но, надеюсь, хотя бы теперь ты простишь их. Как и они тебя. Когда-нибудь. Я сделаю для этого все, обещаю.   
  
 _Вырвать бы собственное сердце, да сжечь вместе с твоим телом. Чтобы не болело, чтобы хоть на секунду стало легче._  
  
Не могу. Я больше не одна. Я нужна им. Они нужны мне. Но мы встретимся. Позже, когда придет время. Обязательно встретимся и будем вместе всегда.  
  
 _Ты подарил мне жизнь, отдав взамен свою. Примирил своих братьев. Всего на секунду, но все же._  
  
Мой маленький брат. Самый первый друг. Ты не будешь забыт, Финн. Ни на мгновение.  
  
 _Спи спокойно, мой Мунин. Я люблю тебя. Всегда и навечно, брат, до скончания веков._


	8. Нет средства от смерти (Ками/Клаус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*19 Последний день Ками

Нет средства согреться, если вдруг остановилось сердце.  
Нет средства от смерти на свете.  
Нет средства вернуться, если не получится проснуться.  
Нет средства от смерти, не похожей на ветер.

 

_– Я могу сказать, что люблю тебя – завтра._

Не можешь, Клаус. Не можешь. Я вижу, знаю. Ты надеешься. Вся твоя семья бегает вокруг, пытается все исправить. Бесполезно.

_Смерть – моя судьба._

Я пыталась ее обмануть, думала, что смогу быть вампиром. Быть с тобой. Неправда. Не смогу. Иллюзия. Такая же, что и ты создал для меня.

_Надо было умереть еще тогда. Когда Аврора меня убила. Как я и хотела._

Я все еще зла на нее. И на Люсьена. Они отобрали меня у себя самой. Отобрали тебя.

Но ты… Не мсти за меня, Клаус. Они этого хотят, но ты, ты сможешь пережить мою смерть. Я всего лишь короткий промежуток твоей жизни. Не самый важный. Помни меня, но…

_Не губи себя ради меня._

Мы про столько всего сегодня говорили… Слова, слова, слова.

_Все, вместо того, чтобы говорить о главном._

Меня не будет, Клаус. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Они не успеют. Не смогут.

_Нет средства от смерти._

Но не вздумай горевать. Чтобы ты там себе не думал – ты любим. Многими и так сильно. Живи ради них. Ради их любви. 

_Не ради мести, ярости и прошлого._

Обещай мне, Клаус. Это единственное, что я прошу. Последняя воля приговоренного к смерти, знаешь? Ее обязательно нужно выполнять.

_Наверное, Люсьен был прав. Я была обречена с самой нашей первой встречи_

Надо было бежать. Нужно было спасаться. Я должна была понять, когда ты заставлял меня уехать. Но, если эти несколько лет дали тебе хоть что-то, если изменения в тебе хотя бы немного моя заслуга – все не зря. Я пыталась помочь тебе, твоей семье, Давине, Марселю, Джошу… Всем. Ну как я могла уехать? Бросить всех на произвол судьбы?

_Наверное, Люсьен прав. Но я не смогла бы по-другому. Храбрая барменша._

Только вот… Совсем я не храбрая. Мне страшно и не хочется умирать. Столько шансов, столько возможностей, столько планов… 

_Я столько не успела._

Я боюсь. Тогда не успела испугаться толком. Внушение, да и кровью истекла почти сразу, а сейчас, я не знаю, что меня там ждет. Не знаю, что с тобой здесь будет. Я не твой свет, Клаус, знаю. Не обманывайся. Но ты найдешь его. В дочери. В семье. В себе самом. 

_Найди его. Ради Хоуп. Найди._

Мое сердце делает последние удары. Я чувствую. Даже здесь, на пустынных улицах, где никого кроме нас. Ты плачешь? Не стоит. Ты переживешь это однажды, а я уже давно мертва, но знаешь…

_Я наконец-то за последние годы, со времен смерти брата чувствую покой._

 


	9. Моя вина (Элайджа, Клаус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*22 Майклсоны пали

_Это я во всем виноват._  
  
Я пытался защитить нас всех. Как мог. Спасти каждого.  
  
 _Стало хуже._  
  
Наша сестра отравлена, брат снова умирает, а ты... Тебя могут убить.  
  
 _Весь мир под угрозой._  
  
Когда-то самым страшной опасностью был отец. А главной проблемой то, что вы с Колом никогда не были достаточно спокойны, чтобы сидеть тихо на одном месте. Но и это быстро решалось. Кол оказывался в гробу, а ты... Тебе хватало страха перед Майклом, чтобы притихнуть до следующего раза.  
  
 _Его больше нет, но все стало сложнее._  
  
Я должен был подумать о последствиях. О том, что пророчество не может уйти так просто. Стоило уничтожить пулю, не слушая Финна. Он остался бы жив.  
  
 _Мы все остались бы живы. Финн, Камилла, Давина._  
  
Мы не предали бы вновь нашего брата. И мне не стоило пытаться убить Марселя.  
  
 _Я думал — у меня нет выбора. Что я мог ещё сделать? Семья — превыше всего, Клаус._  
  
Я оберегаю свою семью. Любым способом, которым только получится. Если бы я знал, что все закончится именно так — я бы нашёл другой способ завершить все это. Подумал бы получше.  
  
 _Но я был в панике. Эмоции — плохой советник, уж тебе ли не знать. Моё хладнокровие отказало мне._  
  
В моих венах течёт жидкий металл, отравляющий каждую клетку. Хочется из окна выброситься, сбегая от призраков прошлого, что терзают воспаленный разум.  
  
 _Я считал себя благородным. Выше других. Обманул сам себя._  
  
Я слышу их, Клаус. Каждого из тех, кто пострадал из-за меня. Каждого, кого я стер из памяти. Они не хотят оставлять меня в покое, зовут к себе, требуя возмездия. Наверное, они правы и я и в самом деле лишь древний убийца.  
  
 _Кол кричит. Ты бы слышал, как он кричит, Клаус!_  
  
Мне тоже хочется закричать. Во весь голос, чтобы весь город слышал. С каждой минутой это желание все больше. Семья умирает. Я не знаю, что с тобой, а голоса в голове шумят все громче, и я вижу их призраков вокруг себя. Но не могу позволить себе поддаться. Мне нужно держать себя в руках. Сколько смогу. Помогать семье до последнего. Хоть чем-то. Колу все хуже. Мы пытаемся облегчить его страдания, но что мы можем? Фрея замучена и держится только на семейном упрямстве. Невозможно смотреть на их мучения.  
  
 _Мы не можем себя спасти, брат. У нас нет средства от смерти. Только ты._  
  
Тебе придётся быть сильным. Теперь ты один. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты страдал, и если бы речь шла только обо мне, я бы тебя не пустил. Моя смерть не стала бы самым страшным событием в мире. Но... Кол не может умереть снова. Фрея не должна умирать, когда только-только начала жить. Ребекка не готова ко всему, что сулит ей проклятье. Я не способен позволить им покинуть этот мир, удерживая тебя на месте, если ты готов собой пожертвовать.  
  
 _Мы в порядке, брат мой._  
  
Наша сестра создала нам прекрасный мир. Нас больше не убивает яд и мы можем дышать полной грудью. Вновь живые, хотя и вдали от тебя, но я не перестаю беспокоиться. Твоё сердце все ещё бьётся, но какие мучения ты терпишь?  
  
 _Это все моя вина._  
  
Если бы я был осмотрительней — ничего бы не произошло. Жаль, что сделанного не исправить.  
  
 _Мы вернёмся однажды. Ты только дождись и твои страдания останутся в прошлом. Обещаю._


	10. Прошу тебя не умирай (Клаус/Ками)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3*19 Последний день Ками

_– Я люблю тебя, Клаус._

Ну зачем надо было ждать до последнего дня, Камилл? Но ты не умрешь. Даже не вздумай. Не сегодня. Не тогда, когда ты, наконец, признала свои чувства. Не от укуса сумасшедшего Люсьена.

_И не смей говорить, что укус смертелен! Не смей, слышишь._

Мы тебя спасем. Кровь Люсьена, Хоуп… да чья угодно! Моя сестра сильная ведьма, у нас есть Винсент, они что-нибудь придумают, справятся, и потом я скажу, что люблю тебя. У нас будет время. 

_Целая вечность. Это всего лишь временная трудность._

Ты будешь жить, а я лично убью Люсьена, за то, что он посмел тронуть тебя. 

_Ну какое к чертям завещание, Ками!_

Все будет хорошо. Просто немного потерпи. Выпей жуткий отвар моей сестры, приложи смесь к ране и поверь – ты не умрешь.

_Ты серьезно. Да быть того не может._

Как ты можешь быть настолько спокойна и диктовать какое-то дурацкое завещание, когда мое сердце бьется в бешеном страхе за твою жизнь? Я, древний гибрид – боюсь больше, чем ты!

_Идеальный день._

Был бы. Если бы ты не грозилась каждую секунду умереть. 

Венеция. Да что хочешь. Целый мир к твоим услугам. Париж, Сидней, Амстердам, Рим. Выбирай все, что тебе по душе. Я поеду с тобой, ты только выживи. 

_Ты жалеешь об упущенных возможностях? Я тоже. Все могло бы быть по-другому._

Но давай не будем об этом. Не сейчас. Не в тот момент, когда я могу тебя потерять. Я чувствую, как страх за тебя расползается по моей коже. Мерзкое чувство, знаешь?

Конечно. Ты тоже теряла. Тебе тоже пришлось смотреть на смерть того, кого любила.

_Я потерял куда больше, чем ты. Не заставляй меня пополнять этот список еще одним именем._

Разговоры. Совершенно бессмысленные. Ты так довольно смеешься, что это успокаивает меня. Странно. Должно быть наоборот. Но тебе помогает эта иллюзия. Толпы раздражающих людей, чей-то бесполезный треп. Все, что так злит в обычный день. Если это помогает – пусть будет.

_– Ты боишься того, что будет, когда меня не станет._

Не надо об этом. Не надо, Ками. Не произноси вслух. Когда мы об этом не говорим, кажется, что все нормально. А ты говоришь о собственной гибели, о том, что я должен помнить так, словно все в порядке. Словно твоя смерть ничего не значит.

_Это слишком много значит! Ничего не в порядке._

Мне хочется рвать и метать, хочется на всех парах мчаться к Люсьену и пытаться оторвать его подлую голову и вырвать лживое, насквозь прогнившее сердце. Плевать, что не получится. Он укусил тебя. Единственного человека, который помимо семьи мне сейчас дорог. Но я здесь. С тобой.

_Потому что нужен. Потому что… Ты умираешь, Ками. А я не могу ничего сделать._

Осознание больно колет в самое сердце. Я не хочу про это думать. Я хочу верить, что все еще можно исправить. Но откуда-то из глубины сознания пробивает себе путь мысль, что это конец. И почему-то звучит дьявольский смех Авроры.

_– Меня не будет, чтобы напоминать._

От этой фразы что-то больно бьет под самые ребра. Да так сильно, что иллюзия начинает дрожать. Это сложнее, чем казалось. Но и тут ты умудрилась найти слова. Как ты можешь быть настолько сильной? Ведь это ты уйдешь. И тебе должно быть до одури страшно. Но ты улыбаешься и говоришь про нашу первую встречу.

_Дьявол! Твое сердце готово остановиться._

Нет, нет, нет, не сейчас. Не умирай, Ками. Я только сказал, что люблю тебя. Дай нам еще хотя бы немного времени. Еще чуть-чуть. Прошу тебя, не умирай.

_– Я не стала твоим светом._

Неважно, что ты думаешь. Ты осветила мне дорогу. Укротила мою ярость. Ты не можешь не быть светом хоть для кого-то.

Ты умираешь на моих руках. И все, что я могу для тебя сейчас сделать – облегчать твою боль и обещать, что ты обретешь покой. 

_Ты умерла. Но если бы ты видела, скольких ты осветила. Сколькие пришли прощаться с тобой._

Я отомщу за тебя. Клянусь. За то, как ты страдала. За то, что тебя отняли у меня. Ты должна была жить. Не они. Больше никто из них никогда не выживет. Война – значит война. Они не значат ничего.

_Ты – останешься бессмертной для меня._

 

 


	11. Я не могу потерять тебя снова (Клаус, Кол)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кола и Элайджу кусает Марсель

_– Кол._  
  
Твоё имя слетает с губ неверяще, тревожно. Словно есть шанс, что показалось.  
  
 _Шанса нет._  
  
Он кусает тебя и я… Ярость напополам с ужасом затапливает. Это как цунами, что сшибает с ног. Марселя не победить, но сбежать, поджав хвост?  
  
 _Невозможно._  
  
Хочется рвать его зубами, за то, что посмел коснуться тебя, подвергнуть опасности. Больше не имеет значения, что я считал его сыном. Ты — брат. Моя кровь. Моя семья во веки веков. С самого начала и до конца времён.   
  
 _– Ты не умрешь. Все будет хорошо._  
  
Я и сам не верю в это. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не говори ничего. Не пугай меня еще больше. Я же первородный гибрид, это меня должны все бояться! Я Майклсон! Все вокруг должны дрожать от одного только моего взгляда! Но мне страшно. Я не готов, не готов, чёрт подери, потерять тебя снова.  
  
 _Мой маленький братик_.  
  
Наши отношения никогда не были идеальными. Никогда за все тысячелетие. Может, лишь в далеком детстве, когда еще все не полетело к черту. Сколько раз я тебя предавал? Не знаю. Никогда не думал об этом.  
  
 _Ты помнишь их все, да? Наверняка_.   
  
Ты ведь никогда не забывал. Ни единого гребанного раза. Я видел это, каждый раз, когда закалывал или лишал чего-то – в твоих глазах горел огонь ненависти, выжигающий все вокруг. Он был почти ощутим. На моей коже почти оставались ожоги от твоих взглядов, полных обиды и гнева. Представить не могу, что же тогда происходило в твоей душе, если это прорывалось наружу. Я до сих пор вижу в твоём взгляде отблеск тех молний. Они лишь на время затихли, не веря, что больше тебя не предадут.  
  
 _Тогда это не было важно._  
  
Я защищал тебя, и не имело значения, что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу. Для меня было главным, что ты со мной. Даже если ничего не можешь сказать. Даже если лежишь в гробу. Но ты был жив! Это важнее. И в гробу ты точно не мог ничего натворить.  
  
 _Ты вечно создавал проблемы._  
  
Но не говори мне, что ты сегодня умрешь! Не сегодня. Не сейчас.   
  
 _Я столько потерял. Финн, Ками, Марсель. Люсьен и Аврора предали меня._  
  
Потерять еще кого-то? Не могу. Мы только начали налаживать отношения. Едва ли не впервые за столько лет. Так почему же сейчас?  
  
 _Ты уже умирал. Дважды. Хватит!_  
  
Я не могу остаться без тебя. Без всех вас. Я не могу быть один. Не хочу, это страшно. Я смотреть не знаю куда. Куда бы я ни кинул взгляд – страх меня сопровождает и больно ввинчивается под ребра, мешая дышать. Вы умираете. Все. Я не хочу это видеть. Не опять.  
  
 _Самый страшный кошмар в моей жизни – одиночество._  
  
Ты не умрешь. Не должен. Никто из вас не умрет. Не в этот день. Не от рук Марселя. Вы не оставите меня. Не посмеете.  
  
 _Вы моя семья!_  
  
Я не знаю, что со мной будет. Не имеет значения. Я — Клаус Майклсон. Никто не сможет меня убить. Ты только… Потерпи немного, ладно? Пережди время. Вытерпи все до конца и не вздумай сдаваться. Фрея что-нибудь придумает. Не знаю что. Не знаю как. Но ты выживешь. Обещаю.  
  
 _Если это спасет тебя – я сделаю._


	12. Сотни лет (Финн)

О, если б мне хоть раз набраться сил — вы дали б мне за все ответ.  
Откройте двери, люди — я ваш брат! И я ни в чем, ни в чем не виноват.

_Сколько я здесь?_

Не знаю.

_Холодно._

Пошевелится не могу. Вдохнуть не могу. Только мысли в голове. Столько мыслей. Сталкиваются, кричат, разрушают меня.

_Моя семья..._

Живы ли вы? Может быть, точно также заколоты или... Отец ведь не мог вас найти? Почему же вас нет? Почему я здесь один?

_Страшно._

Я не хочу провести так всю вечность. Один. В беспробудной тьме. Есть ли у меня хоть шанс?

_Сэйдж..._

Где же ты? Не знаю, сколько дней прошло. Любишь ли ты до сих пор, или моя семья совсем доканала тебя?

_Я один._

Ничего вокруг. Пустота. Ни отзвука, ни дыхания ветра. Ничего.

_Ни семьи, ни Сэйдж, только тьма... Где же вы все?_

Я столько дней провел в тишине. Ничего не происходило. Лишь я и боль в сердце от клинка, даже глаза не открыть. Мысли рвали на части от неизвестности.

_А потом... Я услышал вас._

Обрывки фраз. Какие-то слова, неизвестные мне. Да я и не вслушивался. Но это были вы. Вы вернулись, я верил, я ждал, что вы не оставите меня, ведь я же...

_Но вы ушли. Вы даже..._

Я мог бы подумать, что вы не заметили, не поняли. Но вы возвращались. 

_И вы ни разу, ни единого раза не пытались мне помочь._

Я слышал ваш смех. Я слышал, как вы лаялись между собой. Но если вы и вспоминали про меня, то лишь мельком. Словно меня больше нет в этом мире. Словно то, что я жив — ничего не значит.

_А я жив! Я жив, черт вас всех возьми! Почему вы не помните..._

Разве вы не слышите мой крик? Он голову мне разрывает. Я пошевелиться не могу, но как можно не услышать?

_За что вы бросили меня? Я ваш брат!_

Не знаю, сколько я здесь. Пытался считать. Много раз. Каждый раз сбивался. Не важно. Это больше, чем я мог выдержать.

_Столько воспоминаний._

Вся наша жизнь. Больше сотни лет вместе. Разве это ничего не значило? Видимо нет.

Если бы не этот гребанный вампиризм, все было бы иначе. Мы бы все давным-давно умерли. Ненавижу его.

_И вас всех. Вместе с ним._

Если я когда-нибудь вернусь. Если у меня будет хоть один шанс — я вас всех уничтожу. Одного за другим. Или всех разом. Как смогу. 

Меня больше нет. Душа замерзла во тьме. Остались лишь мысли, терзающие разум.

_Если моя жизнь больше не важна — я заберу вас всех с собой._

 

 


End file.
